Blind
by Katyana Anne
Summary: Another RP based story. Focusing mostly on Jubilee with small bits from others.


> > _Jesus walked again last night through the garden with Eve_  
  
Water dripped in the background. It was very annoying, and Domino tried to tune it out. These places always seemed to have that happening. Sure he was a centuries old vampire – an insane one at that it seemed – but the old fashioned water dripping, torch lit mansions will eventually mean he gets found easily. Domino's footsteps echoed hollowly down the corridor, and the water still dripped in the background.  
  
Growling under her breath she turned down a better-lit hallway and sighed in slight relief. Sometimes she really hated being a mercenary. This was the area with all the bedrooms, and less torturous things. The best two of course belonged to Frost and Mercer. And they were at the opposite end of the building from where she had grabbed the mail. How someone managed to send mail here was baffling since no one knew where it was.  
  
"Yo, Bossman where you at?" Domino shouted as she neared the end of the hallway. Snarling came from the end room, and a knife flew past the side of her face slicing off a piece of her dark black hair. Pausing and looking at the knife now embedded in the wall and the hair floating to the ground she raised her eyebrows.  
  
_They spoke of seduction, corruption, temptation and Deceit._  
  
"What is it, Domino?" Mercer asked testily from the doorway. His pale hair curled over his shoulders against his black shirt making his face seem even paler than it already was. His arms crossed over his chest, and his mouth set into a deep frown while he glared at her. Chewing on the inside of her cheek lightly she paused before answering him.  
  
"You got mail. Want it?" She replied trying to keep some of her usually witticism out of her voice. Seeing his frown lessen slightly she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He really was gorgeous when he looked happy - even though there were usually bodies piled in front of him. He turned and walked back into his room seemingly ignoring her. Rolling her eyes Domino followed behind Mercer into the bedroom cautiously.  
  
"Leave it on the table." Mercer told her running a hand through his hair. Nodding and dropping it on the table Domino turned to leave. "Send Kali to check on the Elf, Domino."  
  
"She won't exactly do that willingly, Boss." She said haltingly. Tensing as he reached over and grabbed her arm she smiled slightly. "Hey not saying I won't. You know how Kali can be when it comes to doing something she doesn't want to."  
  
"She'll do what I tell her. If not bring her to me, and then go yourself." Mercer growled tightening his grip before pushing her towards the door. Domino nodded looking at him before leaving and pulling the door shut behind her. He sat down, and picked up the postcard from the table ripping it up as soon as he looked at it and throwing the pieces across the table.  
  
Scoffing at her weakness I was struck to my knees, and found myself among the apples and my resistance growing weak. And my faith was fading to apathy just believing that I'm so free.  
  
"Aww you don't like my mail?" Jubilee asked with a slight chuckle in her voice. The beginnings of a low roar gathered in Mercer's throat as her stabbed his dagger into the table.  
  
"You are beginning to pester me, Kitten."  
  
"I thought I already did that." She told him slightly confused. "You get mad to easy, it makes it fun. Just think by the time I'm done annoying you you'll be able to handle anyone."  
  
"If I were you I'd keep your thoughts out of my way."  
  
"Your no fun anymore. Can I keep your sword then?" Jubilee asked then jumped slightly as Tenku dropped in onto the floor. His reddish hair covered his eyes and he swayed as he tried to stand up. Mercers low growl rumbled through her mind as she leaned down to help Tenku up. "That ain't an answer" "Are you okay?" Heather asked as Tenku stumbled his way into a chair. Wincing he dropped a blue crystal, and grabbed his shoulder. Reaching for his crystal as Jubilee picked it up he cried out and then slumped down in the chair. "M-my crystal." He whispered. "I was attacked."  
  
_And if my eyes go blind don't worry, I won't mind,  
  
the truth is something they have never seen._  
  
"Be thankful he and the elf still live, Kitten." Mercer whispered lightly a sneer crossing his features. Wrinkling her nose lightly, Jubilee handed Tenku the crystal before sitting down on the floor.  
  
"I'll trade you your sword for the elf..."  
  
"Do I look that see through?!" he snarled loudly making her wince slightly.  
  
"Do you actually want me to answer that or just keep as quiet as possible for me?" she asked her astral form appearing in front of him. Mercer narrowed his eyes and used his hands to push himself up slowly.  
"Blood will flow before there is ever an exchange."  
  
"Blood always flows when you're around." She murmured lightly wrapping her arms around her waist. Eyes widening slightly she began to regret what she just said as she saw the wild grin on his face. "I just did a bad thing didn't I?"  
  
"Why do you bother to ask questions to which you already know the answers?"  
  
"Can I take those words back now?" She almost begged hunching her shoulders and groaning. A small breeze swept through the room making her form shiver, and his hair to fly back from his face. Mercer chuckled and moved over to her circling behind her slowly.  
  
"Time is always a deceiver, Kitten" He whispered his face near her neck, and his breath stirring her hair slightly. His hand came up and hovered just over her shoulder lightly before lowering itself again. After all, he couldn't throttle her as he wished while she was in this form. Not yet anyways.  
  
"Yea, well, life's a bitch too ya know." She told him sarcastically. He chuckled and nodded slightly before moving back over to his chair and sitting down. Mercer looked her over smirking, and reached for a glass nearby.  
  
_Now, that jaundiced moon filled the sky, and it bathed the sacred ground and I wrestled with my angel and I pinned her to the ground  
  
Gloating at my prowess while I basked in her defeat,  
  
I noticed Satan had her by the ankles and he held her down from me  
_  
"Isn't it though?" he replied sipping from his glass. Still staring at her he nodded his head towards the chair across from him the corners of his mouth turning up somewhat as she automatically sat down in it.  
  
"Did we just agree on something?" Jubilee asked disbelievingly. Mercer grinned and relaxed back in his chair. Holding the glass lightly he twisted it between his fingers in a bored manner.  
  
"Don't count on agreements as a new relationship." He warned watching the crystal glass sparkle slightly in the firelight. He laughed softly as Jubilee shuddered noticeably.  
  
_And my mind was jaded.  
  
Hypocrisy  
  
Just keep believing that I'm so free.  
_  
"The words relationship and you do not mix!" she exclaimed sharply glaring at him.  
  
"Really?" he muttered under his breath. Leaning forward he slammed the glass down shattering it and sending glass flying all over the table between them. Resting his elbows on his knees he looked directly into her eyes yet another smirk tugging at his lips. "Why do you bother talking to me then?"  
  
"I-I don't.." she stuttered weakly. Tearing her gaze away from him she watched as a small trickle of water slowly slid down the wall the fire making it sparkle the same way the glass did before it shattered. "I don't know."  
  
_Reaching for that reddish rose I ignored the thorns and they slashed my wrists and bled my body Oh that red rose don't smell so sweet no more.  
_  
Mercer grunted and stood back up. Walking leisurely over to her and standing behind the chair again he rested his hands behind her. Smiling as she visibly tensed he lowered his mouth next to her ear once more.  
  
"Oh I think you do, Kitten." He whispered so softly she barely heard him. " You know exactly why."  
  
_My God they cannot see me  
  
No they won't believe, they won't believe,_  
  
Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore him and focus on what was going on in the room around her physical form. Tenku gave her a knowing look from where he sat as Pulse and Heather argued around them over whether or not to even trust him let alone have him join them in getting Patrel back.  
  
_They won't believe  
  
they can't believe, they can't believe, oh no_  
  
Oh goddess he can hear us... She thought to herself. Tenku nodded at her slowly before turning back to the others. She felt both forms shudder slightly before tuning out what was happening. Leaning back against Mercers hands she nodded wearily. "Yes.... I know."  
  
"Good girl. That's a very good girl, my Kitten." He remarked moving his hands down and squeezing her shoulders painfully. Chuckling loudly he jerked her head back and looked down at her. All expressions of amusement left his face, and he gave her a cold sneer. "Just don't forget that fact."  
  
_Jesus walked again last night through the garden with me. _


End file.
